Reunited – A SasuSaku Story
by LadyUchiha0105
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is finally in love with the famous, strong medic, and apprentice of Tsunade-hime, Sakura Haruno. Will Sakura be able to forgive him for all of what he's done? Will she reject his love for her? Will she give him another chance? Will Sasuke's Love prevail? Find out in this story. Whoooosh! Rated M Just in case
1. Falling

**_Evelene-chan: First Chapter! Hope you guys like it!~_  
**

**_Sasuke: Hey there.  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: The Mighty Uchiha Prodigy has spoken for the very first time! And it's a two-worded sentence! -fakes bow on the floor-  
_**

**_Sasuke: Get up, stories should be coming...  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: NO... -continues fake bow-  
_**

**_-Sasuke snaps his fingers-  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: -gulps- Noooooo! -being carried by Sasori at my waist- Lemme' go! NOOOO!  
_**

**_-Sasori proceeds to tickle Evelene-chan-  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: NOOOOO -hiccups- NOOOOOOOOOOO! -LOL- NOOOOOOOO -hiccups,giggles,smiles,grins,kicks,punches-  
_**

**_Sasuke: -facepalm- That's not what I meant... Well, while they're doing -looks back and hears giggles- things... Evelene-chan or AnyCouplesWillDo-18 does not own Naruto Series and if she does, Me, Sasori, Deidara, and Nii-san will do shopping, laundry, cleaning, and sleeping with her. Enjoy the story. Sleeping does not mean anything...  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: Way -giggles- to go! -pants- Sasuke-kun!_**

* * *

**Reunited – SasuSaku Chapter 1**

Sasuke Uchiha has finally came back to Konoha. Naruto has brought him back home. They all prepared a huge welcome back party for the young prodigy.

"What a party!" Naruto said being half-drunk. Team 7 lived together in a kinda big apartment, except that Kakashi is living-in with Anko. "Hn." Sasuke muttered while unpacking his things.

"Boy, did I really get drunk!" Naruto shouted while patting Sasuke at the back. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Neither the two of them knows where the pink-haired kunoichi went.

"Teme, we gotta find her!" Naruto screamed as he dragged Sasuke out the door.

Finally, after minutes of searching, they found her on their backyard, drinking alcohol. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Sakura said while she hiccupped.

"Teme, she's red." Naruto elbowed Sasuke. "I know dobe." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto helped Sakura to stand up but only to find her unable. "Men, I can't carry her. My arms are asleep!" Naruto whined.

Then an idea popped on Naruto's head. "Teme, why don't you carry her?"

"Hn."

"What? Then how are we supposed to get her inside? My arms are asleep and she can't walk!" After minutes of arguing, Sasuke finally agreed to carry the drunken kunoichi to their apartment. At last, they finally got to their apartment.

Sasuke placed Sakura on her bed and he was kinda marveled by her beauty. Her long and soft pink locks, Beautiful Jade Eyes, plump lips, mid-breasts, slender arms and long legs. He had never imagined that the Short, long and pink-haired, flat-chested, wide-eyed, and obsessive female that he met would turn out like this.

"Wow.." Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Then he did what he expected that he won't do to anyone, he kissed her on the forehead then he moved on the cheeks. Sakura moaned as she moved sidewards from her sleep.

"What the—" Sasuke was dumbfounded of what he did. He _**kissed**_ her! But not in the lips to be exact. Then he heard Naruto's eardrum breaker scream. "Teme! Where are you! Tea is ready!"

Sasuke grunted. Why oh why did he have such a noisy and loud teammate? "So, how's Sakura-chan?"

"Hn, sleeping." Sasuke said. They finished their tea and went to sleep.

* * *

_**The next morning…**_

* * *

"Guys! Wake-up! Tsunade-hime has something to tell us!" Kakashi shouted, loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"What it is, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, excitingly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura said, yawning.

"Hn, so early.." Sasuke muttered.

"We must go to the Hokage's mansion in order to hear our first mission with Sasuke in it again. After the conversation with their sensei, the trio packed the things they needed for the mission before going to the Hokage's Mansion..


	2. The Nightmare

_**Evelene-chan: Well guys, chapter 2 of Reunited - A SasuSaku Story. Hope yo-**  
_

_**Sasori: Am I in here?  
**_

_**Evelene-chan: Now, Sasori-kun, be a dear and keep quiet while I say the disclaimer. Now, Hope yo-  
**_

_**Sasori: But Am I in here?  
**_

_**Sasuke: Maybe, she isn't finish yet with the story.  
**_

_**Evelene-chan: I'm tired already because of Sasori-kun disturbing me, Sakura-chan, do the disclaimer please... -plops on bed-  
**_

_**Sakura: Me? Oh, ok.. Evelene-ch-  
**_

_**Sasuke: Evelene-chan or AnyCouplesWillDo-18 does not own Naruto Series and if she does-  
**_

_**Sasori: Me, Sasuke, Deidara, and Itachi will do shopping, laundry, cleaning, and sleeping with her. The sleeping does not mean anything you heathen perverts.  
**_

_**Evelene-chan: Way to go guys! Now to the story!~ -tackled by Sasori- AHHH!  
**_

_**Sasori: Tell me if I'm in the story!  
**_

* * *

**Reunited – SasuSaku Chapter 2**

"You need to deliver this message for the Kazekage at Suna." Tsunade said as she handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Yes madam." Kakashi said while taking the scroll.

"Remember, take your time while delivering that scroll. But at least deliver that within 2 to 3 weeks. Understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The four said in unison. Meanwhile, I will let you rest for 1 hour to get you prepared for this mission. So that means, some time to practice your skills. Dismissed."

The team sighed as they got out of the Hokage's room.

"Wow, can't believe granny gave us 1 hour to lollygag!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe, it isn't an hour for lollygagging but to practice skills and prepare things. Hn." Sasuke retorted.

"Meh, Imma go for some ramen! By the way, where's Sakura-chan again? Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi looked-up from his perverted book. "No, Naruto. I haven't seen her". Kakashi said while going back to reading his perverted book.

"Maybe she's training or preparing stuff." Sasuke said. "Yeah! Maybe we can find her at the training grounds!"

* * *

**At the training grounds…**

* * *

Sakura was walking peaceful at the training field. "What a wonderful day…" Then she lied down on the grass and dozed to sleep. She was dreaming peacefully. Here is what is in her dream:

"_**I love you Sasuke-kun! Please don't go!"**_

_***Silence***_

"_**Don't leave! If you leave, I-I will shout! "**_

"_**You're annoying."**_

"_**Please, don't leave. If that's not possible, **_

_**Then take me with you! Together we will**_

_**accomplish your mission!**_

"_**You really are annoying, aren't you" *starts to walk***_

"_**Sasuke-kun! I'll really scream if you go!" She bursted**_

_**into tears. With a blink of an eye, Sasuke moved at the back of Sakura.**_

"_**Arigatou, Sakura." Then he knocked her out.**_

"_**Sakura.." "Sakura.." "Sakura.."**_

"Oi, Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto called. "Thanks Kami she's safe." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Ow, my head hurts. What a dream to start a day!" Sakura grumbled. Then, she noticed arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"What the-!" She looked behind her to see Sasuke helping her to sit. "I'm okay, still alive, and I can sit properly, even without your help." Sakura mentioned.

Sasuke looked shocked. He actually thought that she would squeal. "Uhh, you can let go now." Sakura grumbled. "Hn." Sasuke answered as he let go of Sakura's slim figure.

'Tsunade-sama gave us 1 hour to practice our skills and to pack our things." Kakashi started. "So we might want to practice for 30 minutes and pack our things. Naruto, you're with me. Sasuke you're with Sakura." Then him and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, mesmerizing her body. "What, are you gonna stare at me all day or we spar?"

Sakura said, irritated.

"O-oh. Sorry." Sasuke Stuttered. 'Wait, did I just stuttered?' "I'm not going easy on you." Sakura spat. "So am I." Sasuke answered.

"Haaaah! Cherry Blossom Impact!" Sakura punched the ground with full force. (Even though that only cost ¼ of her chakra.) Sasuke's ground began to shake. He tried to escape but Sakura caught him.

"You won't get away." Sakura threw a thousand of senbons towards Sasuke. Sasuke, being a good dodger, dodged them all perfectly. "You are good, I'll give you that." Sakura said.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura was almost hit by his technique. "Poison." A smoke of poison came out of Sakura's mouth, aiming it at Sasuke. Sasuke was surrounded by the smoke and he threw a bomb and escaped successfully.

'I didn't expect Sakura to be this good.' Sasuke thought. "Time to be serious." Sasuke mumbled. "Tsukuyomi." Sakura was caught into the illusion as she was making an eye contact with Sasuke.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed as a kunai passed through her stomach. Clones of Sasuke appeared to surround her. She had a scratch on her right cheek. A smirk played on her lips.

"HAI!"

Sasuke gaped. She managed to break out in his tsukuyomi. Sakura fell down on her knees. Half of her chakra was wasted because of releasing from the genjutsu. She was panting very hard. So is Sasuke.

"Retreat." Sakura managed to say. She was about to sprint away but Sasuke caught her hand. Then she pinned her on the ground. "Wha—I mean, relax, I'm just gonna drink water." Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned his face closer on Sakura's. Sakura closed her eyes when… "TAG YOU'RE IT!" Sasuke shouted.

He gave Sakura a peck on the lips and began running like crazy. "What the—" Sakura got up to fix her things. She looked at her watch, "7:40! I'm late!" Then she began packing her things. Her clothes, tampons, pads, and medical things.

She ran towards the gate saying "G-gomen,.. I-I'm… L-late…" She managed to stutter before falling to the ground. She expected she would fall on a hard platform but instead, something warm. She looked up, and to her surprise, Sasuke had caught her.

"Aww, teme, I wanted to catch her!" Naruto whined.

"Then stop being slow if you want to catch someone else. She might hit the ground even before you can catch her." Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura lost her consciousness.

Naruto was fanning Sakura. "Oi, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei will arrive in any minute!"

Slowly, Sakura regained her consciousness back. She was lying on Sasuke's lap. She looked up, only to meet Sasuke's handsome face. "Are you okay?" Sasuke stated, worriedly.

"I-I'm fine.." Sakura stuttered. "So, did you enjoy making-out guys?" Kakashi said, spooking them by popping out of nowhere. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The trio said in unison. Sasuke blushed, Sakura blushed harder, while Naruto was also blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"So, are you ready for the mission?"

"YES, SIR!" Then they left Konoha gates.


	3. Akasuna no Sasori

**_Evelene-chan: Chapter 3 is out! You happy, Sasori-kun? -adds a sarcasm tone-_  
**

**_Sasori: No need to be sarcastic sweetie, I saw that this chapter is named after me.  
_**

**_Sasuke: S-sweetie? Nicknames?  
_**

**_Sasori: Yeah, I had one for Evelene.  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: -blushes- You don't need to bother, Saso-kun! /  
_**

**_Sasori: 'Saso-kun' huh? How about you Sasuke? Do you have a nickname for Evelene? Perhaps it shouldn't bother you.  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: -red from embarrassment and anger- ABSOLUTELY NO-  
_**

**_Sasori: Seems she's fine with it.  
_**

**_Sasuke: Honey Bear? Sweetie Pie? Darling? Dear? Honey?  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: Ah Ah Ah no-  
_**

**_Sasori: Looks like she prefer the 'Darling' one..  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: -smoking hot red because of Sasori- D-D-DARLING!  
_**

**_Sasori: Seems she likes it. -grins sweetly at Evelene-  
_**

**_Sasuke: -smirks- ok, so now, 'Darling', I'll have your permission to let me say the disclaimer  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: -Smoking and blushing- -taps foot- DO IT RIGHT NOW!  
_**

**_Sasuke: Now now, no need to be embarrassed darling. Darlin- I mean Evelene-chan or AnyCoupleWillDo-18 does not own Naruto and if she does, Me, Sasori, Deidara, and Nii-san will do shopping, laundry, cleaning, and sleeping with her. Sleeping means nothing you bunch of perverts...  
_**

**_Evelene-chan: -groans angrily- OOOHHHH!  
_**

**_Sasuke: Enjoy the story! -winks at Evelene~-_**

* * *

**Reunited – SasuSaku Chapter 3**

It didn't take that long before they got past through Konoha's lands.

"Whew, finally out of Konoha Lands!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Now, Naruto, you would like to keep quiet while we're—blah blah blah…."

While their sensei is giving them tips, lectures, and guides, Naruto took a look at the back of Kakashi and he saw a gigantic venomus snake.

"Uh..uhh, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Later, Naruto, I'm busy." Kakashi retorted. Naruto elbowed Sakura. "S-sakura-chan, am I seeing things or is there really a gigantic venomous snake behind Kakashi-Sensei?"

Sakura shrugged and she took a look at the behind Kakashi and she yelped.

"Sakura, what's wrong, is there anything wrong to what I'm saying?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no, definitely not sensei! It's just—ahh! Can you duck?" "Sure." Kakashi ducked and Sakura threw a thousand senbons with poison towards the snake and Naruto used his Rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto shouted as he defeated the beast. Sasuke gaped. I mean why they didn't inform him that—that beast was behind their sensei? Maybe they just liked warming themselves up.

"Arigatou, Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi thanked them. "You're welcome, Kakashi-sensei." They both said in unison.

"So, instead of me teaching you some lectures, why don't we continue our journey?" Kakashi said while sweatdropping.

"Hai.." Then they continued their journey.

They are almost halfway near the land of Suna when Naruto suddenly make noise.

"Sensei, Teme, why don't we rest first! I'm hungry! I bought extra ramens for us!" Naruto shouted while switching his face to frowning then grinning.

"Ok, let's take a long break before continuing to Suna. I can see that you are all weary and tired." Kakashi said before unpacking his things needed to chill.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura Asked. "Yes?" "There's a stream there, not far from here. May I go take a bath?" Kakashi nodded and said

"Ok, I better guard your teammates from getting in to your 'privacy-ness.'"

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei."

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he opened his favorite ramen. "Would you keep your voice down, dobe. We might spook Sakura." Sasuke answered while changing his clothes.

"By the way, where is she again? Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Have you seen Sakura-chan?" "She took a bath on the stream nearby here."

"Ahhh, ok.. thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto runned back to where he and Sasuke are resting. "Teme! Kaka— Eh? Teme? Where are you!"

Sasuke went off to find Sakura. There he found her bathing on the stream. Sasuke began to blush. "What is this feeling?" His heart was pounding very fast as Sakura stood up from the stream.

He observed (and not to mention, enjoy) Sakura's body moving gracefully while drying herself up to clothing. Sasuke's face turned red.

"What is this feeling? I don't understand. Why do I do stupid things when I'm around her? Why am I blushing at the sight of her?"

A thousand of questions were running towards Sasuke's head. "Ugh! Think properly, Uchiha!" he scolded himself.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, pretending that he is from afar. "Sasuke? Where are you?" Sakura wondered. Sasuke moved behind of Sakura and he said

"I'm right here." Sakura could feel Sasuke's hot breath on her neck. It sent chills down through her spine. "Sasuke, how long did you stay here?" Sasuke turned Sakura to face him.

"Just now." He lied under his breath. "W-we need t-to get b-back at the c-camp.." Sasuke snaked his arms on Sakura's waist. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Sasuke leaned his face towards Sakura so that their foreheads are touching. Sakura tried to pry him off her "Sasuke, let go of me!" Sakura said squirming. Sasuke will almost kiss Sakura on the lips when Naruto and Kakashi called for them.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! ENOUGH MAKING-OUT! WE'RE MOVING ALREADY!" At last, they found them, it's like they we're doing nothing but talk.

"Teme! Quit raping Sakura and let's go!" Naruto teased Sasuke. "Dobe, I'm not raping her you idiot." Sasuke answered. "Alright let's go!" Kakashi shouted.

'Why? Of all years to become close with me, why now? Why now when I've come over with him?" Sakura was lost in her thoughts when she tripped on a rock. "What the heck?" Sakura said while falling. She did not manage to keep her balance.

Once again, she expected a hard platform. But she landed again on Sasuke. He catched her on time. "Hey, are you okay, or are you sick?" Sasuke questioned her.

Naruto and Kakashi had gone their way ahead leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind. "Uh, yeah just felt kinda dizzy along the way."

Sakura answered. "Naruto and Kakshi-sensei left us. They might not have noticed we stopped. Even I don't know this place." Sasuke stated calmly.

"O-oh.. so how are we gonna leave here?" Sakura questioned. "Uh, I honestly don't know." Sasuke carried Sakura bridal-style deeper in the unknown forest.

"Remember where we stopped at the stream an hour ago?" Sasuke said kinda in a teasing tone. Sakura Froze.

_**An hour ago…**_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, pretending that he is from afar. "Sasuke? Where are you?" Sakura wondered. Sasuke moved behind of Sakura and he said "I'm right here." Sakura could feel Sasuke's hot breath on her neck. It sent chills down through her spine. _

"_Sasuke, how long did you stay here?" Sasuke turned Sakura to face him. "Just now." He lied under his breath. "W-we need t-to get b-back at the c-camp.." Sasuke snaked his arms on Sakura's waist. "Uh, what are you doing?"_

_Sasuke leaned his face towards Sakura so that their foreheads are touching. Sakura tried to pry him off her "Sasuke, let go of me!" Sakura said squirming. Sasuke will almost kiss Sakura on the lips when Naruto and Kakashi called for them. _

"_SASUKE! SAKURA! ENOUGH MAKING-OUT! WE'RE MOVING ALREADY!"_

'I was saved by the bell thanks to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.' Sakura thought. She didn't notice that Sasuke had put her down and snaked his arms to her waist. Then he brought face face closer so that his and Sakura's forehead will touch each other.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked once again.

"NO." Sakura answered strongly.

"Why?" Sasuke said confused and wandering.

"Why? You freaking keep on ignoring me back then when we are in the academy! You always call me annoying! And when you left you freaking knocked me out and placed me on a fucking bench! _A BENCH! A FUCKING BENCH!_ And it is raining for kami's sake! I might catch a bad fever or other sicknesses! So, I changed. I wasn't the old Sakura who loves the one who keeps on ignoring me! I'm not the who keeps clinging to someone as if my life depended on it! So, I gave up my love for you because I knew you will not love me back." Sakura shouted at Sasuke and she was on the verge of tears.

"If you really do care, you should at least shown me your care before. And now you're fucking asking me if I still love you? Why bother? As I said awhile ago, you will not love me back then." Sakura hissed as she finally pried off Sasuke's arms off her.

The she began running fast, away from her former love. She was running wildly when she bumped on someone. "Ouch." Sakura mumbled.

The person whom she bumped had red crimson hair and brown cinnamon eyes. "A-are you alright, Miss?" The man asked.

Sakura's head was aching. "I-I'm okay." Sakura said as she opened her eyes and her world was spinning. "Ok, if you are really ok, how many is this?" The man asked while raising two fingers.

"F-four." Sakura said being temporarily cross-eyed. The man chuckled and he said "You are not alright miss. Let me take you to my cottage.

"By the way, I'm Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori." Sasori stated.

"N-nice to meet you, Akasuna-san." Sakura said to the red head.

"Oh no, Sasori will be fine or you can add –kun with it. Calling me Akasuna-san makes me feel old." Sasori said while scratching the back of his head. "Oh, ok, Sasori-kun." Sakura said as she smiled brightly. They heard a knock on the door. It revealed a white-haired masked ninja with a blonde-haired ninja. "What brings you here in my cottage, sir?" Sasori respectfully asked the white-haired ninja.

"Oh, I believed that one of my teammates is with you in here. We sensed her chakra signature." The white-haired ninja humbly said.

"Hmm, yes, someone is here with me though and I do believe that she mentioned something about teammates. May I ask your name kind sir?" Sasori said.

"Ahh, yes introductions first. My name is Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake and this idiot beside me is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi confidently said as Naruto is grinning wildly at Sasori. "Ah, nice to meet you Hatake-san, Uzumaki-san."

"No formalities please. Makes me feel old." Kakashi said while smiling under his mask. "What's the name of your teammate?" "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Kakashi answered.

"Ok, I'll go ask her for confirmations." Sasori smiled as he closed the door gently. "He's such a nice guy. Any girl will be lucky to have him." Naruto said while grinning. Kakashi just nodded.

"Um, Sakura?" "Hai, Sasori-kun?" "What's your full name?" Sasori questioned. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura answered. "Do you, by any chance, know someone who is named Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto? They said you were their teammate." Sasori explained.

"Ah, yes. Are they outside? Is it just them or somebody else?

"No, they're just the two of them." "Oh, ok." Sakura headed for the door and gently opened it. "Oi, Sakura-chan! We've surely missed you!" Naruto said while hugging Sakura.

"Let's go continue our journey now!" "Wait, I'll tell goodbye to Sasori. He's the one who took care of me when you guys are finding me."

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura called. "Yes, Sakura?" Sasori answered. "I just wanted to tell you thank you because you took care of me in a meantime and I found a good friend like you. Goodbye because we have a mission to do. But don't worry! I may find a chance to visit you again!" Sakura said while hugging Sasori. "Ok, be safe on your journey." Sasori said while hugging back.

"BYE!" Sakura shouted again. "Goodbye, _Sakura_." Sasori whispered.

"Minna! Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Over there, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while pointing on a nearby tree.

Sasuke looked to Sakura with a smirk plastered to his lips that sent chills down to Sakura's spine. "Let's go! We're almost halfway out of this forest." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke retorted.

"At last, RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok.." Sakura whispered. They spent 3 days traveling the large forest. What will happen? Find out on the next chapter!


	4. Another Chance and a moment Snapshotted

_**Evelene-chan: Chapter 4 is out! Hope you like it guys!**_

_**Sasori: Sweetie, why am I not in the story?**_

_**Evelene-chan: Because you wouldn't shut up since I started the story -_-'' Aren't you satisfied that you had one chapter named after your name? –sigh-**_

_**Sasori: Nope, I'm not yet satisfied sweetie. –grins sweetly- Besides, I'm jealous of Sasuke cuddling Sakura.**_

_**Evelene-chan: -appears to be hurted but fake- You mean, you don't like me anymore? –fake tears- (He's falling for the trap!)**_

_**Sasori: No sweetie, what I mean is that I wanna cuddle you. –rapeface on-**_

_**Evelene-chan: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan! Get off of me you pedobear! (Ok, that wasn't what I had in mind.)**_

_**Sasori: Yep sweetie, I'm YOUR Pedobear.**_

_**Evelene-chan: -pushes Sasori's face away from mine- Just, at least say the disclaimer! –tries to pry off Sasori's grip-**_

_**Sasori: With pleasure! My Sweetie, Evelene-chan or AnyCouplesWillDo-18 does not own Naruto and if she does, Me, Sasuke, Deidara, and Itachi will do shopping, laundry, cleaning, and sleeping with her. Maybe the sleeping part will have a meaning soon with me –wink-**_

_**Evelene-chan: AHHHHH! Get off your face in front of you PEDOBEAR!**_

_**Sasori: Oops, I'm YOUR Pedobear sweetie, so if you're gonna say that, say it MY PEDOBEAR. Anyways, viewers, enjoy the story. –smiles scarily-**_

_**Evelene-chan: Kami-sama….=_=''**_

* * *

**Reunited – SasuSaku Chapter 4**

Sakura stayed beside Naruto while walking out of the forest. "Hey, Sakura-chan, why does it seem that you want to walk beside me whole day?" Naruto asked a little confused.

Sakura sweat dropped. Then she looked back to see Sasuke who is still smirking. "Oh, it's just that I wanted you to carry my things!" Then she threw her bag at Naruto.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said. 'Good thing, he's pretty dense.' Sakura thought. "Then why don't you let Teme carry your things?" Naruto asked again. "He will not carry it for me." Sakura retorted.

"Then give me your bag." Sasuke said, a little irritated. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and she said "I can see that you're irritated. I don't want you to carry my bag because it will increase your irritation." Sakura spat.

"Now, now. Stop arguing you two. Remember the academy days? Naruto and Sasuke keeps on fighting each other. And when Sasuke came back, you two did nothing but fight." Kakashi said, irritated.

"Hai, sensei." Sakura mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke retorted.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted. "Please check if we're almost at the end of this forest." Naruto stated.

"Hai." The clone answered. Team 7 continued walking for at least 20 minutes when Naruto's Kage bunshin came back.

"We are 300 feet away at the exit of the forest." The clone reported. "Arigatou." Naruto thanked. Then the clone disappeared.

"300 feet away, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said while looking at the map of the forest.

"Ok, then we're almost out of this large forest right?" "Hai." It took almost an hour to reach the end of the forest. When they finally reached it, they saw sands gathering at the foot of the forest's exit.

"Sand?" Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei! We're in the land of Suna already!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why yes, Sakura, that explains this sandy place." Kakashi answered back.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can we stay for Suna in a week?" Sakura asked with puppy eyes. Kakashi had to think first. "Uh, ok. Tsunade-sama gave us three weeks to send the message."

Sakura grinned. "Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. I took an hour to reach the gates of Suna.

"Here it is!" Naruto happily said. "Kazekage-sama, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-san of the Leaf Village had come here to report something." The servant said to the Kazekage.

"Let them in." The Kazekage said gently. The servant let them in and left the room. Naruto eyed the Kazekage's Features. "Gaara! Long time no see!" Naruto exclaimed while hugging Gaara.

"Naruto, manners. You don't just hug the Kazekage like that." Kakashi said calmly. "It's ok, I haven't seen Naruto for a long time." Gaara said while hugging back to Naruto.

"So, what brings you here into Suna?" Gaara questioned. "Ah yes, Tsunade-sama asked us to deliver this to you." Kakashi said while handling the scroll.

Gaara reached for the scroll and open it. "Provisions?" Gaara said while reading the scroll. "Is your village still under construction?" Gaara questioned with a little worried tone.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi politely answered. "It is said here that Tsunade-hime needs basic provisions like foods and things needed for building a vicinity." Gaara said.

"Provisions, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, basic provisions, dobe. I can't actually believe that I thought you are listening." Sasuke said with a hint of giggle in his voice.

"I shall make ready of the provisions your village needs. With haste." Gaara said, calmly.

"Please take your time, in preparing Kazekage. Tsunade-hime has given this mission to take our time in preparing the provisions. Hence, we have 2-3 weeks to prepare it." Kakashi solemnly said.

"Ah, is that so. Just enough time to fulfill the list here. You may find a luxurious inn just 5 blocks away from here. Tell them that I paid it already." Gaara said, slightly smiling. "Dismissed."

"Arigatou, Kazekage-sama." Team 7 said in Unison.

They left the vicinity in no time. "I wonder how the inn looks like." Naruto pondered. "Gaara-kun said it's luxurious, so maybe it's kinda big." Sakura said.

When they reached the entrance of the inn, reactions past through them. Naruto's mouth agape widely but to Sakura, slight only. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit while Kakashi just read his perverted book.

"Told you it will be big." Sakura answered.

They entered the luxurious inn and Kakashi began to speak.

"3 rooms please, single bed." Kakashi started.

The cashier shook her head. "I'm very truly sorry sir. But the available rooms right now are D-2 and E-3. They are just facing each other. Each room has double beds." The cashier said, not really confident.

"Oh, is that it? Fine, we'll take it." Kakashi answered then sighed.

"That would be 40, 000 ryo sir. The cashier said as she opened the cash register and heard a 'ting' sound.

"Oh, and the kazekage said he'll pay for that." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head and his smile can be visibly shown underneath the mask.

"Ah, you must be Team Kakashi of Konohagakure. I've received a call from the kazekage's assistant that a team will make their way here. Sorry for the prolonged time, sir. This way." She said as she apoloqized and escorted them.

"Please stay as long as you want." The cashier smiled as she left.

"Naruto, you're with me at Room D-2. Sasuke and Sakura, E-3." Kakashi stated coolly.

Sakura groaned because she was with Sasuke. And He was scaring her a lot. Really. When she opened the room where she was supposed to stay, she groaned again. The cashier said it was double bed, which she thought as a double-deck bed. But instead, she saw a queen-sized bed. She groaned and cursed silently under her breath.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can I just, ugh, sleep with you or Naruto?" Sakura asked sweetly, sweetly as she could muster to convince her sensei.

"Gomen, Sakura. But me and Naruto have already agreed with it and Sasuke seems to agree with it too. Besides, me and Naruto have so much to talk about him." Kakashi sighed.

"Can I see your room?" Sakura answered, kinda sarcastic.

"Sure."

She opened the door and the sight made her wanna go inside and plop down at the bed and sleep. The room had separate beds and separate furniture. She felt envious.

"At least let us exchange rooms with you!" Sakura exclaimed, not too loud because she might wake the other guests.

"No, because me and Naruto have some boy issues and blah, blah, blah-"

Sakura covered her ears and started uttering incoherent words under her breath.

"Sakura" Kakashi placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder. "I know this hurts and I know about yours and Sasuke's past. Please try to get along." Then he patted Sakura's head.

"He's a fucking pervert." Sakura blurted out.

"Language Sakura, please." Kakashi hushed her. "Ok, Knock on our door in case the 'pervert' you're saying harasses you, ok?" Kakashi ensured.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura rolled her eyes and added a hint of sarcasm on her voice.

She trudged towards her room and ex-love, Sasuke. She stopped in front of the door.

'Should I knock?' Sakura thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't, he's probably asleep already.'

She opened the door carefully and she saw the handsome face of a sleeping Sasuke.

Sakura's heart pounded so hard that it seems like it would pop out of her chest, not to mention, also sweating. She could hear Sasuke's snore softly. Her eyes softened at the sight of him. She hold out her hand and she touched his perfectly sculpted face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke shifted and moaned as he softly took Sakura's hand to his chest. She could hear and feel his heart pound wildly. Sakura was wide-eyed. Shaking her head, she carefully pulled out Sasuke's hand but to no avail. Sakura was feeling hot because of their long journey and she wanted a full nice bath.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whimpered, slightly.

She found a chance to slip out her hand and she succeeded. She changed into her towel fastly and she was glad Sasuke was facing the other direction. He whispered something but Sakura seems to hear it.

"I love you…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered through his sleep then he came back to snoring softly again.

'Maybe I could give him chance.' Sakura thought. 'Nah, I don't want to end up with a heart-break, with him again.' Then she slipped inside the bathroom.

Few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom smelling like cherry. She sighed. She put on her Nightgown and silk shorts, just in case. Her Nightgown consisted of a wide collar so that her shoulders are almost exposed and floral designed with a little hint of light pink at the dress.

She didn't even bother to wear her normal bra, instead, she wore her soft and silky bra that would look like it would fall in a matter of seconds if you wore it. She looked at herself in front of a mirror and brushed her silky soft locks.

Her scent wafted around the room and reached Sasuke's nose who was sleeping very soundly and he inhaled very deeply and sighed. Sakura blushed a little.

She lied down on the bed and whispered to herself. "Maybe, I could at least give you chance Sasuke.."

Then she wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

The Next Morning…

Kakashi woke up a bit earlier than them. He walk up towards Sasuke and Sakura's room. He was quite surprised that they were sleeping peacefully…while cuddling. Kakashi had to smile at this sight. He took out his camera (? I had to write it!) and took a snapshot of them…cuddling. Then, he quietly scooted out of the room.

Kakashi laughed at the hallway. "Looks like they're getting along very well!"

What will happen to our next chapter? Find out! – 3 –


	5. We meet Again

**Evelene-chan: -hides in the closet of Sasuke-**

**Sasori: Where are you my little teddy bear?**

**Evelene-chan: -shivering/quivering- (Sakura, Sasuke, where are you?)**

**_Meanwhile….._**

**Sasuke: Hey, what are you doing in my room?**

**Sasori: Have you seen Evelene?**

**Sasuke: Um, no. Hn.**

**Sasori: Ok then.. (She mustn't be here.) –gets out of Sasuke's room-**

**Evelene-chan: AHHH!~ Praise the kind Kami-sama! –hugs Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: Hey, what happened?**

**_Explains the whole story…_**

**Sasuke: So that's why…. UchihaEvelene18 or the former AnyCouplesWillDo18 doesn't own Naruto or any characters in it. If she does, me, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara will go shop, clean, and laundry for her.**

**Evelene-chan: Thanks…..**

**Sasuke: My surname goes well with your name! –wink- (Evelene blushes) On with the story!~**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_Kakashi laughed at the hallway. "Looks like they're getting along very well!"_

* * *

******Reunited: A SasuSaku Story – Chapter 5 We meet again**

Sakura woke up sighing heavily.

"Ahhhhhh…What a nice sleep!" exclaimed the pinkette.

She looked around the bedroom. Then her eyes landed on a figure underneath the covers. The figure stirred in his sleep and yawned.

"Sakura?" the figure said sleepily.

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke, are you awake?"

"Yep, feeling good." Sasuke said while sitting up slowly.

"Are you hungry? Wait here, I will go and prepare your breakfast." Sakura said as she got up from their bed and walked out the door.

As Sakura was walking on the hallway to get some breakfast, she bumped on someone.

"I-I'm sorry, I should be looking on my way…wait, you?" Sakura exclaimed as she apologized.

The said someone looked down on her with his cinnamon brown eyes. "Ah yes, we meet again."

"Sasori-kun!" The kunoichi exclaimed happily as she hugged Sasori.

"What are you doing here? Why are you dressed as a waiter?" The pinkette asked, confused.

Sasori chuckled and said, "Why, I work here everyday."

"Then your house is very far away from here…" Sakura said sadly.

"I don't mind the distance of my home to my work, as long as I have a job and money to keep living." Sasori responded.

"Wow…You know, any girl would be lucky to have you!" The pinkette kunoichi remarked. "Um, can you prepare a meal for two? It's already been paid." Sakura said.

"Sure then. What room are you in?" The redhead asked.

"Room E-3, just across room D-2, anyways, thanks a lot." Sakura waved goodbye as she skipped through the hallway.

_After 10 minutes…_

"Good Morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted her teacher who was sitting on a bench watching the garden.

"Good Morning to you too, Sakura, how was your sleep with Sasuke yesterday night?" Kakashi said, with a hidden smirk underneath his mask.

Sakura tried to contain her blush and answered, "I-it's fine! I'm going to Gaara-kun."

Kakashi laughed and said with wink, "Sure, be careful on your way!"

Sakura grunted as she went her way. As she was walking, she saw the village people are kind to each other. It was full of silent laughter and cheers.

"It sure is peaceful in this village…" Sakura wandered as she reached the door of the main building where the office of the Kazekage was located.

Sakura knocked the door of the office of the Kazekage. "Come in." said a male voice.

"Kazekage-sama, I would like to make a request for my friend." The pinkette said slowly.

The Kazekage nodded, "Please call me Gaara-kun and what would be the request you would ask for your friend?"

"I wanted to ask you to move my friend here in the village for he is working in the inn we are staying at. He currently lives in a cottage in the woods. You see, his home is quite far from his workplace." Sakura explained.

Gaara nodded and responds, "Since you are a very considerate and good friend, I shall grant you your request. What is the name of your friend anyway?"

Sakura smiled and answered, "His name is Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori."

"Well then, I shall begin the transferring of your friend now, you may leave." Gaara said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Gaara-kun!" Sakura smiled tenderly as she thanked him.

"You are very welcome, Sakura, anytime." Gaara said, turning to his stack of papers.

With that, she left the office and skipped happily out of the main building.

_After 20 minutes…_

"I'm back!" The kunoichi shouted as she entered her designated room.

"What took you so long? Here, I got your breakfast re-heated." Sasuke answered with a sigh of worry.

"I visited Gaara-kun to discuss some issues." Sakura said, while eating a forkful of noodles. She just couldn't lie to her friend.

Sasuke nodded and said hesitantly, "Hey, uh, Sakura, could we, I-I mean could I, what I mean is that…"

"Just get on with it Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she finished her noodles. The 'Sasuke-kun' sounded nice on her mouth for she did not say it for a long time.

"What I'm trying to say is…maybewecouldspendsometimetog ether!" Sasuke said it so fast that Sakura couldn't even catch up.

"What?" Sakura said, confused.

"I said that…Maybe…we could spend some time…together." Sasuke said as he suppressed a blush from coming to his face.

Sakura gasped, for she wasn't expecting that from Sasuke. I mean, really, Sasuke? Asking Sakura out? But, yeah, she didn't waste any more time because this is the chance she's been waiting to get closer to Sasuke. As she was thinking, she remembered a flashback about last night.

_Flashback:_

_"I love you…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered through his sleep then he came back to snoring softly again._

_End of Flashback._

"Um, sure, anytime." Sakura smiled as she answered.

"Sure then, would tomorrow sound nice?" Sasuke questioned, a little bit excited.

"Of course, like I said, anytime." Sakura answered as she went inside the bathroom to take a bath.

"Yes!" Sasuke silently screamed, his hands punching the air. "I just need to set up things the right way, I'm very sure she would never regret going out with me." Sasuke smiled as he went to bed.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_ Sorry it took months for me to have this story updated! Damn school, it flooded me with projects, assignments, seat works, reports, and projects. I'm just a 1_****_st_****_ year school girl who tries her very best to find time to update her stories and make every one who reads it happy! Even our internet connections are having problems! Please bear with me and I'm very truly sorry for the late update!_**

**_ -Evelene-chan_**


	6. Date Advice from Sensei

**Random Vendor: Ice Candies! Ice Creams! Vanilla, chocolate, we've got anything sweet!**

**Evelene-chan: Wow…. I would really love some Ice cream…**

**-Sasori goes to the vendor and asks for two chocolate ice creams-**

**Sasori: Here, I got this for you.**

**Evelene-chan: Thank You! I love you Sasori-kun!**

**Sasori: -blushes- I love you too my cuddly bear!**

**-And then suddenly, Sasuke butts in-**

**Sasuke: -licking his vanilla ice cream- Good Morning, Evelene Uchiha, Sasori.**

**Evelene-chan: You really need to include the surname, huh.**

**Sasuke: Yep just felt it. –winks-**

**Sasori: -twitches eyes- She's mine, anyways, Uchiha-Evelene18 or the former AnyCouplesWillDo18 does not own Naruto or any characters in it. If she does, Me, Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara will do all for her. Now, on with the story.**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Yes!" Sasuke silently screamed, his hands punching the air. "I just need to set up things the right way, I'm very sure she would never regret going out with me." Sasuke smiled as he went to bed._

* * *

**Reunited: A SasuSaku Story – Chapter 6 Date Advice from Sensei**

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on the bed he and Sakura are sharing while he was looking at the ceiling. He knows nothing about dating or love. Before, all he cared about was having revenge to his older brother, Itachi. He didn't mind love and girls that time. He totally needs some Love Advice to anybody who would want to help him.

"Now, how am I supposed to arrange things if I don't know a single thing about dating and love?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"I should've at least learned a single thing before I asked her out." Sasuke sighed.

The raven-haired ninja thought for awhile of where to get some Date Advice when an idea came through his head.

"Maybe I should give a try to Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, I'm going to Kakashi-sensei to discuss some matters. Please stay here, alright?" Sasuke said as he exited the door.

"OK!" Sakura shouted from the bathroom.

As the raven-haired ninja scoured the hallway finding his sensei, he finally found him sitting on a bench near a garden.

"Sensei, it took me ages to find you." Sasuke said from behind.

"Then what it is you want to ask?" Kakashi questioned the boy.

The black-haired ninja hesitated for a moment but decided to say it so he will be able to come over it sooner.

"Do you have some…Date Advices?" Sasuke asked, hesitantly.

"I have this particular girl in my mind and-"

"Is it Sakura?" Asked the sensei with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Well, uh, yes…" Sasuke admitted, a little bit embarrassed.

"I do have some advice to give you but when's the date?" The white-haired man asked.

"Tomorrow, I don't want to make her regret our date. I want it to make it memorable." Sasuke said.

"Well then, let's start now, we do not want to waste our precious time, am I not right?" The sensei said, stretching. "It's still 8:30 in the morning."

"Ok then, let's make your date with your beloved Sakura-chan memorable!" Kakashi said with a laugh.

* * *

**_"Lesson number 1: Make compliments to her, but you should mean it." _**The love sensei said sternly.

"I will transform into Sakura-chan then let's begin our lessons."

As they sat down the table, Sasuke couldn't think of what he should compliment about her. Then he tried:

"My dear Sakura, your eyes are…." Sasuke sighed.

"Ahhh, your hair is like…." Sasuke face-palmed.

"Your dress matches your…." Sasuke groaned.

"Seriously, this isn't going to work out." Sasuke said, sighing heavily.

Kakashi imitated Sakura's voice and said, "Are you giving up on me?"

Then suddenly, Sasuke had the urge to compliment his very dear beloved blossom.

"My dear cherry blossom, your emerald eyes makes me lost every time I gaze on them. Your hair is soft as silk and with its fine pale pink colour…" Sasuke complimented the fake Sakura in front of him.

Kakashi transformed back into his original form and clapped his hands lightly.

"Very nicely said, Sasuke. Excellent." Kakashi praised his student.

Now, onto the next lesson.

* * *

**_"Lesson number 2: Offer her anything she likes, but not too much for your budget."_**

He transformed into Sakura again and sipped his iced tea.

"Do you want anything, my cherry blossom?" Sasuke said.

"I would like some insert order here." The fake Sakura said.

"Then insert order here it is." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi transformed back again to himself and clapped his hands and nodded.

"Bravo Sasuke, Nice work!" Kakashi said.

"Now, onto the atmosphere and place of the date." Kakashi said kind of excited.

* * *

**_"Lesson number 3: You should find some suitable place with a nice atmosphere. Perhaps somewhere with peace and silence so you can concentrate with your date."_**

"Where could that place be?" Sasuke wondered, sighing.

"Perhaps there in the garden I was looking at awhile ago. It seems peaceful and quiet there. I will make some reservation there for tomorrow night." Kakashi said smiling.

"Thank you, sensei." Sasuke bowed his head to thank his teacher.

_Meanwhile…_

"I had a nice bath." Sakura said to herself as she walked into the mirror to comb her pink tresses.

"It's been an hour, where could've Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei been?" She said while caressing her lovely tresses.

She chose a pink shirt with the designs of vine curlicues and jeans short with a mini-chain like belt.

She was already adjusting her chain-like belt when someone knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Sakura shouted as she adjusted her belt.

She opened the door and it revealed Naruto.

"Good Morning to you Sakura-chan! Would you mind joining me to ramen?" Naruto asked with his puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't come because I have plans for today. But maybe you can enjoy there in Gaara's place." Sakura said, apologizing.

"It's ok; maybe I could engage a conversation with Gaara also. You're the best Sakura-chan! BYE!" Naruto said as he skipped the hallways.

Sakura went out of her room to find Sasori. She was absolutely excited to tell him about the great news of him transferring inside the village of Sunagakure. Then she saw him walking through the hallways too.

"Sasori-kun! Good morning to you!" She greeted with a smile.

"Sakura! It's so nice to see you again! Did you know that the Kazekage let me transfer here in the village so that my workplace won't be that far? It was so amazing!" Sasori exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad you like your new home. I requested it so that you wouldn't have a hard time travelling anymore!" Sakura said in glee.

Sasori wide-eyed and grinned, "That is so nice of you Sakura-chan! Thank you so much!" With that, he hugged Sakura.

"You're very welcome." The pinkette kunoichi said as she hugged back.

_Meanwhile….to Sasuke and Kakashi…._

* * *

**_"Lesson number 4: Wear proper and decent attire like tuxedo or anything that is decent. Also wear perfume for extra love points." _**With that, Kakashi winked.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei, I got everything you said." Sasuke said, smirking.

Well then, onto the next lesson:

* * *

**_"Lesson number 5: Go to different scenic spots if you both feel like going outside."_**

"As you know Sasuke, Sunagakure is famous for having nice scenic spots here. I'm sure it will be perfect for you and Sakura-chan." Kakashi remarked.

"Ok then, I think I get this lesson." Sasuke said as he nodded.

* * *

**_"Lesson number 6: Try to end your date with a kiss or any sentimental words like 'I Love you'"_**

"This is the last lesson of our Date Advice. Sasuke, I think this should be quite easy for you, am I right?"

Kakashi questioned.

"I think so. I should express my feelings for her in the end of our date. This should be quite easy." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Then I think you're ready for your date tomorrow. It's just 9:30 in the morning so I will go get the reservation and you should prepare yourself and relax for tomorrow. Good luck." He left his student to ask the reservation paper at the cashier.

"I can do this. Yes, I can do this. Tomorrow I will make our date perfect." Sasuke reluctantly said as he left for the store to buy some gifts for Sakura.

_At Sakura…_

"Well then, I have to go somewhere now. Bye!" The pink-haired girl waved to her redheaded friend.

"Good-bye! Be careful!" Sasori waved back.

Sakura went inside her room to find a suitable dress for tomorrow. She was very excited at the same time, nervous as she picked out a dress. At last, she found a strapless fluffy pink dress that is knee-length that is decorated with jade-green beads. She checked her accessory box and she found a set of pink flower-shaped earrings, necklace, ring, and bracelet. She also checked her cosmetic items and found a cherry-scented perfume. She also checked her Shoes and other footwear and she found a two-inched, strapped pink sandal without edge. She was very happy with the things she found and she went out for a walk.

_At Sasuke…_

The raven-haired man went to a jewellery store to find some accessories for Sakura. He went to ask the cashier.

"Do you make personalized accessories?" The raven-haired man asked.

"We do sir. Any design and size is available. The earrings costs 30 ryo, the bracelets costs 50 ryo, the rings would be 35 ryo and the necklaces are 100 ryo. We also have discount in a set of accessories for 200 ryo." The cashier explained.'

"I'll take a set of accessories." Sasuke answered.

"Then please follow this way sir." The cashier pointed a mini-hallway.

"Enter the first room with light purple door and you'll meet the jewellery maker."

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he entered the lighted mini-hallway. He entered the first door with light purple door.

"Do you wish to make an accessory?" The jewellery maker asked.

"Please draw the design here and tell me the details."

"I do." Sasuke answered as he drew the design for the accessory.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" The maker asked.

"Well, yes, it is for her." Sasuke said as he finished some details on the design.

"Here." He handed the paper to the maker and he said, "This will take 10 hours. The details please?"

Sasuke wanted the design to be the Uchiha Crest.

"I want the lining to be silver and make the red in the middle of light and dark, just right." Sasuke told the details to the maker.

"Well then, go back here 8:30 in the night. Are the accessories a set? What kind do you want for the earrings? The rings? Necklace? Bracelets?" The maker questioned the obsidian-eyed male.

"Ok, 8:30 in the night, yes it is a set, I want the kind of earring with a lock, smooth silver ring without edge, chain necklace with lock, as well as the bracelet." Sasuke replied the questions smoothly.

"You may go now." The maker said as he started measuring the accessories.

He passed by an accessory shop and he saw a light green glittered headband. The cashier said it would be 20 ryo so he bought it.

He came back to the inn then into his room. He was welcomed by Sakura.

"Good Afternoon, Sasuke-kun. How was your discussion with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she ushered Sasuke to bed.

"It was good; I also bought something on my way here." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Eh? What would it be that you bought?" Sakura questioned.

He brought out the light green glittered headband and handed it to Sakura.

"I want you to wear this one tomorrow ok?" Sasuke said while holding Sakura's hand.

"O-ok then, I'll wear this for you tomorrow." Sakura reluctantly said.

_Time skip: DINNER (8:15pm)_

"The foods they're serving have delicate taste, don't they?" Sakura said while eating her Pork Tonkatsu.

"Yeah, I like it." Sasuke answered as he was having the same dinner as Sakura.

They both giggled as they ate their dinner.

_…_

"Sakura, I'll just go to Gaara for some things to tackle. I'll be back in 10-15 minutes."

"Sure thing. I'll be asleep when you get back ok?" the pinkette said entering the bathroom.

"I'll just take a bath 'kay?" Sakura shouted.

"Sure." Sasuke breathed.

He trudged all the way to the jewellery store. Slowly. He still has 15 minutes to get the gift of his soon to be girlfriend. In exactly 10 minutes, he arrived at the said store.

"I came to get the jewellery I would like to be made. It has already been paid." The raven-haired man said.

The cashier gave him permission to go through the narrow hall to get the said jewellery.

"About time kid, it's already made. Take a good look of it." The jewellery maker said as he handed Sasuke the jewellery.

Sasuke observed the jewellery. It was nicely made with some glittering effect with it. He smiled, feeling contented. He was very sure his dear cherry blossom would like it.

"Nice work. I'll give you some tip." Sasuke handed the man 25 ryo.

The man thanked Sasuke as he left the room and got out of the store.

"Sakura-chan would surely lik—love this one." Sasuke said as he made his way inside the inn.

As he entered his room, the handsome obsidian-eyed male scanned the things of his soon to be girlfriend. He found out that she was neat in all of her ways. That is what Sasuke liked about Sakura. She was neat. Unlike other girls who are messy, dirty and sloppy.

Sasuke went inside of the bathroom and bathed himself in a short time. He went out wearing a thin fabric shirt and boxer shorts.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

"The reservation is complete, way to go little lover boy." Kakashi whispered, teasing.

"Thank You, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as he closed the door.

"We will have a good day tomorrow." Sakura said in her sleep.

"We sure will." Sasuke replied, hugging Sakura.

Then they both drifted into sleep.

**_Author's note:_**

**_This is Chapter 6 of Reunited: A SasuSaku Story entitled as 'Date Advice from Sensei'. It is August 27, 2012, Monday here and I finished two chapters of this story. But our internet connection is having a problem and I might post this some time. I'm very truly sorry for the delay of updates._**

**_Next Chapter: Chapter 7 – Date and I Love You_**

**_~OWARI~_**


	7. Date and I Love You

**Evelene-chan: Good Afternoon to all my fellow readers and writers. This is Chapter 7 of 'Reunited' entitled 'Date and I Love You'. Good reading for you! I don't own Naru—**

**Sasori: My dear Evelene-chan or UchihaEvelene18 (the former AnyCouplesWillDo18) doesn't own Naruto. If she does, Me, Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara will do laundry, cleaning, shopping, and organizing things for her. Now on with the story!~ -winks-**

_Last Chapter:_

_"We will have a good day tomorrow." Sakura said in her sleep._

_"We sure will." Sasuke replied, hugging Sakura._

_Then they both drifted into sleep._

**_Reunited – A SasuSaku Story – Chapter 7 Date and I Love You_**

Sakura woke up a start. She took off her clothes and headed off the bathroom. Sasuke is still asleep. Well, it is definitely today. Their very (very) first date together. And Sakura's gonna prepare and try her best to look presentable and perfect to Sasuke.

"This is the day, huh." The pinkette said while pouring a generous amount of shampoo on her hands and lathered her hair. She proceeded into washing her body well with soap and she is done.

Sakura went out of the bathroom to do her daily things. Combing her hair in front of the mirror and putting powder on her face. She glanced at the clock and it read 10:45am in the morning. Sasuke's gonna be up soon. He said that their date would be 7:30pm.

"Iff muvff vyouff ssfoo muffchff ssffakurffaa…" Sasuke mumbled incoherently for his face was stuffed in the pillow.

The young kunoichi raised a delicate eyebrow as she looked at the big lump under the blankets.

"Morning already?" Sasuke grunted as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Did you say something earlier?" The confused pinkette asked him.

Sasuke, having a extra super duper memory, recalled what happened awhile ago.

_"Iff muvff vyouff ssfoo muffchff ssffakurffaa…"_

He actually meant 'I love you so much Sakura'. But due to his face being stuffed by the pillow, he mumbled his words unintelligibly.

"I-it's nothing. I must have dozen off in my dream." Sasuke said while heading towards the bathroom.

"Ok, is it 7:30pm?" Sakura questioned shyly, a blush tinting her porcelain cheeks.

"Yep, 7:30pm. You better be ready for later." He walked off with a wink.

Sakura blushed as she continued combing her soft, pink locks.

She dressed into a black blouse with pink frilly designs on top with matching skinny jeans with cuts. Next, she put a light pink, glittery lip gloss and tied her long pink hair up. She looked herself in the mirror and wrote a note for Sasuke, and left the room to take a walk.

_5 minutes later…_

Sasuke went out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. His dear cherry blossom was not in the room. He picked up the note that was left hanging at her mirror.

'_Sasuke-kun,_

_I came out for a walk for a while meet ya' back later._

_Sweet regards for our date at 7:30pm!_

_Please take care._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Your cherry blossom, Sakura'_

He blushed at the note. He was actually growing fonder of her.

"Just for a walk…" Sasuke said while sitting on the couch and looked at his stack of clothes. Well, our young and handsome raven-haired man has a date, what should he wear?

He found a V-neck black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket that looked elegant…and expensive.

He looked for his perfume that he ONLY used for special occasions. He's sure he'd smell magnificent in that perfume if he wears it.

He dressed into a white sando and black with blue boxers and went to bed for a nap.

_At Sakura…_

The beautiful pinkette kunoichi walked across the park. It was very lovely.

"Wow, I didn't know Suna had nice scenic spots here." Sakura stated. "It was really indeed breathtaking…"

She glanced at her watch. It read 11:50. It was almost lunch.

"I better be going back at the inn…" She whispered as she took one last look at the lovely park.

_Several minutes later…_

"I'm back!" Sakura shouted as she entered the room.

Sasuke is currently having a nice nap. She found it cute. She rarely saw Sasuke napping.

"I think you're pretty cute, no really cute when you're sleeping." She whispered as she kissed Sasuke's forehead. The raven-haired man's bangs tickled Sakura's nose as she kissed his forehead.

"Aww, really?" Sasuke snapped, awake.

"U-umm, yeah? Kind of.." Sakura hesitantly said as she blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." With that, Sasuke walked off and turn on the T.V.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

"Sasuke-kun, lunch is ready!" Sakura shouted as she passed the nido soup with some rice and chop suey. Sasuke came at the table to take a good look.

"Wow, this sure looks yummy…" Sasuke said, almost drooling. "What chef cooked this?"

"Silly you, I'm the one who cooked that. They let me cook because…..it's…..our….date later. I figured out that cooking lunch for you will refresh, relax, and give confidence in you for later night..." Sakura hesitantly said.

As she was speaking, Sasuke was already unknowingly digging into the food.

"WOW! This sure tastes great! I didn't know you cook this delicious!" Sasuke exclaimed, his mouth currently full.

"T-thank you… I'm really glad you liked it." The pinkette said as she sat down enjoying the meal.

"I didn't like it…" Sasuke stated as he slurped down some nido soup.

Sakura looked glum as he said that when he exclaimed something again.

"I REALLY LOVED IT!" He exclaimed and he hugged the surprised pinkette.

"Prepare foods in Konoha for me ok?" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura on the cheeks and burped as he walked towards the couch.

Sakura smiled as she continued her lunch.

"I'll just take a walk so that I can digest the super yummy food you gave me." Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

_TIME SKIP: NIGHT, 6pm…_

Sakura sighed. She was nervous, at the same time, excited. She has like, 1 hour and 30 minutes left.

"What am I going to do? At the second I woke up, I thought I was confident. Then suddenly, it was gone…" The kunoichi asked her self.

All this confused ranting went on and on, she was like, having a mental block. Many minutes went by and she went tired and plopped down on the sofa. She glanced at the wall clock and it read 6:45pm.

"Oh no! What am I going to do!?" Sakura shouted.

"Huh, is there something wrong?" The sleepy raven-haired man asked.

Sakura smiled and answered, "N-nothing's wrong, just thinking out things loud."

"That reminds me," He glanced at the clock, "its 6:50pm, more than 30 minutes left." He said with a smirk. Then he gets back to sleep.

Sakura was sweating. She was sweating with nervousness. She was totally sweating with nervousness and excitement. She was fidgeting her fingers when someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura-chan, some red-head guy wanted to give this to you. I think his name was…" said person gasped for he forgot his name.

"What's his name Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Something like….Sasame? Or something with 'sori' in it." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! He said that you dropped this on the hallway last time." Naruto said as he handed the pink handkerchief with the name 'Sakura' embroidered on it.

"Say thanks to him when you bumped on him." Sakura said as she got the handkerchief and closed the door.

"Dear, I'm just gonna go somewhere, be back later." Sasuke said while carrying a small plastic bag and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok then, see you later." Sakura waved Sasuke goodbye.

As Sasuke went out the door, Sakura looked at her wristwatch and it read: 7:10. 7:10pm.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sakura screamed as she hurriedly went inside the bathroom.

It was 7:20 when she finished bathing, brushing her tooth, and combing her hair. She has barely 10 minutes left before she went to her date with Sasuke.

She threw the towel at the bed and grabbed her pink strapless fluffy dress and she went onto putting her accessories. She put on a cherry-flavoured light pink lip gloss and puckered her lips. She proceeded on putting some glittery pink eye shadow and a little blush-on. She also added some few mascara and a very thin line of eye liner. Then she wore her two inched, strapped pink sandal without edge and put on some cherry scented perfume.

She glanced at her wristwatch and it is already 7:30pm. She was late.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Sakura said as she hurriedly fixed her things and locked the door.

She was hurrying on the hallway when she bumped on someone.

"Oomph." The said someone said as he looked down at Sakura.

"Hey there, didn't notice you," he said as she observed Sakura's clothing. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, hey Sasori. Yes, I'm going somewhere because I have a date." She said as she glanced at her wristwatch. She was really running late.

"I'm super late! You see, our date is at 7:30 but it's already past it!" Sakura practically shouted. "I got to be going! See you some time later!" The hurried kunoichi shouted as she ran through the hallways.

She skipped at the inn, the shops, and then here she is in the park.

She entered the park but no one was there.

"Strange. I thought I was late…" She said while panting. She looked at her wristwatch and it read 7:40.

She was about to leave when someone hugged her and softly covered her eyes.

"Boo." The said someone breathed on her ear.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura giggled as Sasuke slowly let go of her.

"Let's start our date shall we?" Sasuke said as he dragged Sakura slowly to the dinner table.

They walked across the park quietly. Sakura was admiring the beautiful flowers surrounding them. She did not notice Sasuke has gone.

Sakura continued walking when someone grabs hold of Sakura's hand.

"Ahh—"Sakura gasped.

"Haha, it's just me." Sasuke replied.

Sakura giggled as she noticed Sasuke hiding something in his hand.

"What's that?" Sakura curiously questioned.

"Close your eyes." Sakura did what she was told.

Sasuke POV

I opened the box that was hidden in my hand. I took the necklace with an Uchiha pendant. I unhooked the lock then put it around her neck. Next, I got the bracelet, with the same design too. I put it around her arm. Next is the ring and I gave her a kiss in the cheeks.

End POV

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled as she admired the jewellery Sasuke gave her.

"It's so beautiful….Thank you." Sakura smiled as she hugged Sasuke.

"You're very welcome, anything for you." Sasuke said as he hugged back.

Sasuke glanced at his wristwatch.

"Oh, 8:00. We're walking for like 30 minutes." Sasuke smiled. "Shall we go on or eat dinner first?"

"I'm hungry, so dinner first" Sakura grinned.

Sasuke led the way to the spot where they will dine. It was full of sakura blossoms, flowers, and filled with nice scents.

"Wow…Did you prepare all of this?" Sakura was wide-eyed.

"Of course, I want our date to be special" Sasuke answered.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke led her to the dining chair.

They ate the dinner with laughter and smiles. Of course our dear Sasuke did not miss the compliments.

"I like your dress, it matches your hair." The raven-haired man winked.

Sakura giggled as she answered, "Thank You."

"Do you know that….."

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"I get lost every time I gaze into your jade-emerald eyes." The ebony-eyed man answered.

Sakura blushed as they go on through their dinner.

It was already 8:30pm when they finished their dinner.

"Let's walk some more." Sakura smiled as she dragged Sasuke.

They walked on and on, admiring beautiful places they saw.

When they got tired, they sat on a bench.

"You know, I-I'd been t-thinking a-all the time, I-I—"Sasuke stuttered. (Wow, he stuttered.)

"What is it?" Sakura said.

"I-I Love You." Sasuke said as he gulped the big lump on his throat.

Sakura was shocked, but at the same time, happy. She also loved Sasuke but this is a new feeling. Do you know the feeling of being loved by someone who you loved? She was overwhelmed.

"I Love You too." Sakura smiled as she leaned her lips at Sasuke's.

Sasuke was shocked but he returned the kiss.

Sakura POV 

I've never felt this wonderful. It is just so amazing. His lips are warm and tender. So inviting…

Sasuke POV

I-I love her. I like the way she moves her lips against mine. I will never let her go.

End POV

They broke apart in need of air. Sakura leaned her head at Sasuke's and fell asleep.

"9:00pm, I bet she's asleep now." The obsidian-eyed male whispered.

He carried her until they reached the inn. Kakashi went out of his room and eyed the couple. He then wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke sneered and blushed as he walked into his room.

He laid down Sakura on their bed. He then changed his clothes and went to the bathroom. When he was bathing, he accidentally toppled the rack of shampoos and soaps. It made a loud sound in their room. Sakura was awoken.

"Huh?! What happened?" Sakura screamed from her sleep.

"We're home?" Sasuke replied, scratching his head while smiling.

"SLEEP NOW!" Sakura shouted as she buried her face on her pillow.

"YES MADAM." Sasuke said as he changed his clothes.

_What will happen tomorrow?_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I'm sorry for updating really late. Maybe a few reviews could increase my speed :)))_**

**_Fave, Follow, Review my story if you like/love it!_**


	8. Back To Konoha

_**Evelene-chan: It's really hot.**_

_**Sasuke: You don't say… (fans himself)**_

_**Sasori: Let's eat something cold.**_

_**Evelene-chan: (opens freezer and got some ice) Here, eat this XD.**_

_**Sasuke/Sasori: You gotta be kidding us. The heat's getting into you, ne?**_

_**Evelene-chan: Folks, Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Huh?! What happened?" Sakura screamed from her sleep._

"_We're home?" Sasuke replied, scratching his head while smiling._

"_SLEEP NOW!" Sakura shouted as she buried her face on her pillow._

"_YES MADAM." Sasuke said as he changed his clothes._

_What will happen tomorrow?_

* * *

**Reunited – A SasuSaku Story – Chapter 8 Back To Konoha**

_(Time Skip: 3 weeks)_

Gaara knocked on the room where Kakashi is checked in.

"You gotta be kidding me. Someone knocking at 7:00am? It's too early!" Kakashi grumbled as he put his clothes on.

He opened the door and... "This gotta be important or I'll pound you so hard you will lose your face."

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, Kakashi. I'm just here to tell you that the supplies you requested are ready. Do you need some help getting it to Konoha?" "Well yeah, thanks. Sorry about the 'pounding thing' awhile ago. I was just in a bad mood today. I hate being woken up this early." "Well then, I gotta be going. Pack yourselves up so you can get to Konoha in time. Say Hi to Naruto and Sakura for me." "You bet." Kakashi said as he closed the door.

"YO NARUTO! WAKE UP OR I'LL THROW YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OUT IN THE ROOM FOR YOU!" shouted Kakashi as he fix his things.

"You gotta be kidding me. What's with the 'scrawny little ass thing' huh?" Naruto shouted back as he yawned.

"Just something to wake you up. No need to be mad. It didn't mean anything by the way." "Well, I guess I could forgive you." "Good. Now go wake Sasuke and Sakura up." "Fine." Naruto said as he went out of the room.

'Knock knock knock'

…..

'Knock knock knock knock'

….

'KNOCK!'

….

" Seriously? You gotta be kidding me." Naruto slipped in the room quietly and he saw Sasuke and Sakura cuddling together. "Hehehe. This plan is the ultimate plan of them all!" Naruto said as put his mouth near Sasuke's ear and….. "FIRE! FIRE! WTF! OMG! ROFL! IDGF! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke bolted up the bed and chased Naruto down the hallway.

"Hmm? What happened?" Sakura yawned.

"Yo, Sakura. Morning. Gaara dropped by and said that the supplies are ready. We need to pack now to get home early and quickly." Kakashi said. "Oh, okay. But where's Sasuke and Naruto?"

"IMMA GET YOU DUMBASS!" Sasuke screamed as he chased Naruto inside their room.

"Hey! Knock it off you two." Sakura grumbled as she went into the bathroom. "Ok." Sasuke said as he fixed his things. "Come on Sasuke! I thought you're mad at me for waking you up like that?" Naruto shouted, taunting him.

IGNORED.

"You really must gotta bekidding me. Kakashi –sensei, what's wrong with Sasuke? Why did he follow Sakura all of the sudden? And immediately?" questioned Naruto as he stared at Sasuke.

"They are together, idiot." "I know right! Don't they sleep in one bed?" "Not that together! Together together! You know, like boyfriends and girlfriends." "Woah. You just blew my mind Kakashi-sensei." "For heaven's sake Naruto. I'm not kidding you."

Sakura went out of the bathroom and suddenly…

"Congratulations you two! I'm so proud of you! Will you help me get Hinata?" Naruto shouted as he danced around the room.

"Uhhh—" "SURE! We'll be happy to help." Sakura beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto said as he went out of the room.

"Now are you all packed? Let's go!" Kakashi said as he carried his bag.

"We are out of the hotel! I really kinda miss Konoha." Said Naruto.

" Okay. So we will all go first to the Kazekage to ask permission to go." Kakashi said. "Hai!"

_In the Kazekage's Office_

"We'll be all going now, sir." Kakashi said as he pointed their belongings.

"Okay then. Be safe."

_TIME SKIP: 3 hours later_

They are almost at the gates of Konoha. Yes, I'm sure they feel the rare excitement going at their nerves. Kakashi, scratching his head, Naruto, eating all the snacks in his bag, and Sasuke and Sakura? Well, holding hands as usual and saying sweet nothings into the ear of each other.

"YES! Gates of Konoha. You three rest while I go and report to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi rushed to the Hokage's tower.

"Well, I guess I'll go to Hinata's and hang-out together." Naruto said as he bade goodbye to the two lovebirds.

"So, your apartment or my apartment?" Sasuke said as he kissed Sakura cheeks. "I think we'll go to your apartment." Sakura said as she kissed back.

_In Sasuke's apartment_

"One tub of ice cream, we'll share of course or one cone of ice cream each?" Sasuke said looking into his ref. "One tub will do. I'm hungry and it's hot by the way." "Okay." Sasuke said as he went to get spoons.

"What's on TV?" Sakura said as she munched on the ice cream. "Horror, comedy, drama, sci-fi, etc." "Funny. Get me some water." "Sure."

_TIME SKIP: 10:00pm_

"Hey! Let's watch Ellen!" Sakura said as she rested her head onto Sasuke's. "You bet." Sasuke switched the channel in 2nd Avenue.

_At Naruto and Hinata_

"I'm glad you're back. It feels lonely without you around." Said Hinata while munching on popcorns.

"R-really? Thanks." Naruto blushed while he got some popcorn too.

"Come on. Let's sleep. It's late." HInata yawned. "Sure."

The next day….

"Morning? 10:00am already? Why am I in my apartment?" Sakura peered into the window and saw Sasuke with a guitar and a bouquet of pink cherry blossoms with white roses. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and Choji are with him, too. Even Kakashi-sensei. She dressed up and went outside and Sasuke started to sing.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_I know that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_That this world turns cold and it places in my soul_

_And I know I'll find, deep inside me_

_I can be the the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever (forever)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's oka-a-a-a-ay (oka-a-ay)_

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us (All fo-o-r u-u-u-us)_

_Days grow longer_

_And nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one (the one)_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever (fore-e-e-ever)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my-y-y-y_

_My true love, my whole heart (my whole heart)_

_Please don't throw that away _

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away, no_

_Please tell me you'll stay, woah-h-h, stay, woah-h-h_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray (gray)_

_I will never let you fall (let me fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever (forever)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven (heaven)_

_I will never let you fall (let me fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever (forever)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven (he-e-eaven)_

"O-oh." Stuttered Sakura, speechless.

"Told you you'll leave her speechless!" Naruto shouted.

"You planned all of this? For me?" Sakura shockingly asked. "Well, yeah. Naruto was the Mastermind and he invited the others to sing along. Do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't." replied Sakura.

Sasuke exhaled.

"In fact, I LOVE it!" Sakura laughed as she hugged Sasuke.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Sasuke hugged back. "Who wants ice cream? My treat!" Sakura shouted.

"US!" Everybody shouted.

"Thanks Sasuke, you've made my day." Sakura said while looking at the sky. " No problem, dear. In fact, just seeing you everyday makes my day." And they both laughed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Gomenasai viewers for the late response! Got busy with my family and I had to make it up for my brother… He really adores ice cream. I'm currently making my scrapbook and I'm gonna make it last up to six years! (Victory face) Well, here's my new chapter for you. Sorry it's short. I'm currently on a writer's block, so nothing comes. Sorry again! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.**_


End file.
